Dare Day In Skylands
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel, Jamie, and Crystal play a 'Dare' game, but who will be the ultimate winner? :)


**This idea bit me and I haven't been able to get it to let go. :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. Rachel and Crystal belong to me.**

* * *

 **Dare Day In Skylands**

"Okay, I dare you to…imitate Magna Charge's voice," Jamie said to his older cousin, Rachel.

The young woman stood up and took a deep breath. "Attract to attack!" She said, posing as she deepened her voice as best she could and trying to sound like a robot. Her very close impersonation not only had her cousin and little sister laughing, but they also clapped in appreciation.

"Good one, sis!" Crystal said happily. "Your turn."

"Okay," Rachel said, looking at her little sister. "I dare you to…tell a joke to Eye Brawl."

The little girl immediately went off in search of the Undead Giant, finding him in the living room with Eye Small. "Hello, Life Portal Master," the giant brawler said, a smile in his voice.

"Hey, Eye Brawl, what did the porcupine say to the cactus?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know, what?" He asked.

"Is that you, Mom?"

The seven-year-old broke out into giggles as did Eye Small while Eye Brawl chuckled and they watched the little girl head out. "That was a good one," he said.

Crystal made it back to her older sister and cousin. "Okay, Jamie, I dare you to…surprise Enigma," she said.

The boy grinned and the three quickly headed out, finding the mysterious trapper out by Persephone's treehouse and Jamie snuck toward the robed Skylander while Rachel and Crystal moved to be in eyesight of their friend, who saw them and waved. "Hello, girls," he said pleasantly.

"Whatcha doing, Enigma?" The little girl asked curiously.

"Just practicing a few tricks, little one," he answered before letting out a high-pitched yelp when fingers poked his underarms and he turned fast to find Jamie behind him, laughing. The boy then quickly ran back to the Academy and the girls did the same, leaving a very baffled and somewhat ruffled Trapper behind.

Entering the living room they had been playing the game in, the three burst into giggles. "Did you hear him squeal?" Rachel asked through her laughter.

"He made a very funny yelp," Crystal said, giggling more.

"My turn," Jamie said. "Okay, Rach. I dare you to…sneak up on Ro-Bow."

The door to the Academy opened and they peered out to see said Sensei just walking in. Grinning, the Tech Portal Master began moving slowly to sneak up on the Tech Bowslinger Sensei and she pounced, but Ro-Bow turned and caught her leg, which made the young woman gasp in surprise as she was now dangling upside down, but a moment later, she began giggling. "Nice catch, Ro-Bow," she said.

The robot sensei chuckled and gently set her down. "What were you doing?" He asked.

"Just practicing some stealth," she said, jumping up before hugging him and heading back to the living room, not seeing Ro-Bow looking a bit curious about her answer.

Jamie and Crystal muffled giggles as Rachel returned. "Well, I lost that one, which means I have to do another one," she said.

Crystal perked up. "I dare you to…race Flameslinger!" She said.

The taller girl nodded. "That actually sounds like fun," she said and took off to find the fire elf, who for once was relaxing under the shade of a tree when she found him. "Hey, Flameslinger," she greeted him.

He lifted his blindfold just a tiny bit and smiled. "Tech Portal Master," he greeted her, standing up. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, I was curious, would you be willing to race me?" Rachel asked. "I've heard and read that you're very fast."

"Very few are faster than me," he said. "But a race does sound like fun."

The two gathered at the start/finish line that was set up at the Academy and took off on the count of three. Flameslinger kept his speed normal to make it fair for the human, who smiled when she saw that and the friendly race ended in a tie. "Thank you, Flameslinger," she said. "That was fun."

He nodded and watched her head off before suddenly feeling curious and saw Eye Brawl, Ro-Bow, Enigma, and Eye Small come out of the Academy and watch Rachel heading inside. "Hmm, she's acting a bit different too," said Eye Brawl.

"Maybe she's just feeling playful," Eye Small said.

"She, Crystal, and Jamie are in a playful mood, I believe," said Enigma.

Flameslinger looked at them all. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Meanwhile, the three Portal Masters were in the living room again and Crystal was eagerly awaiting her turn. "Crystal, I dare you to…play a harmless joke on Chef Pepperjack. He's in the kitchen," Rachel said.

The little girl scampered off and found the chef taking out vegetables for preparing a salad buffet that evening and she carefully moved about the kitchen, using her ninja training to snag the vegetables and move them to another counter behind chef's back. When he turned back, he looked puzzled and glanced around before spotting the vegetables on the other counter. "Now I know I put them by my cutting board," he said thoughtfully, taking a couple green bell peppers and putting them back by his cutting board before turning to get the rest of the vegetables. Crystal grabbed the bell peppers and placed them on the other counter beside her before scooting behind the chef and pretending to think about getting a cup of water, a ruse that worked when the chef spotted her. "Oh, hello Life Portal Master," he said. "What can I get for you?"

"May I have a cup of water?" She asked, giving him her innocent girl look that made him smile and he got the water for her.

"Alright, I wish I could chat, but I've got to prepare the buffet for tonight," he said.

She nodded. "Thank you, Chef," she said and headed out to her cousin and older sister, managing to hide her giggles until they got back to the living room where they all giggled.

"Good one," Jamie said. "He looked so confused."

"Her ninja training came in handy for that one," Rachel said. "Okay, Crystal, your turn to dare."

The young girl looked at Jamie. "Jamie, I dare you to…tickle Grim Creeper!" She said.

The boy grinned. "He's in his room," he said and they quickly headed for there with the Magic/Water Portal Master knocking politely, going in when the ghost permitted. "Hey, Grim," he said.

"Jamie," said the phantom with a smile. "What's up?"

The boy shrugged before looking curious. "Hey, Grim, how high can you reach with both arms?" He asked.

Grim Creeper looked a bit puzzled. "Well, not too high," he admitted, reaching up to prove his point.

Jamie's hands shot out and began tickling his friend. The phantom squeaked before falling over and laughing as he was tickled by the Portal Master. "Wow, Rachel said you were ticklish, and she wasn't joking," he said as Grim laughed harder before the boy let him up and helped him to sit up in a chair. "Sorry about that, Grim. I couldn't resist."

Before Grim Creeper could ask what Jamie had been up to, the boy slipped out, leaving the Skylander very perplexed. The three Portal Masters moved back to the living room, giggling and laughing, catching the Skylanders' attentions. "Okay, who's turn is it?" Rachel asked.

"Well, we've each had two turns successfully," said Jamie.

"Which makes it our turn," said a familiar voice as Enigma caught his Portal Master, Flameslinger caught Crystal, and Eye Brawl caught Rachel. The three humans were surprised, but had no time to protest as the three Skylanders that had them, along with Chef Pepperjack, Grim Creeper, Ro-Bow and Eye Small, began tickling them.

Crystal squealed as Flameslinger and Grim Creeper tickled her to pieces and Jamie was laughing hard as Enigma and Chef Pepperjack tickled him good and Rachel was squirming her hardest as Eye Brawl and Ro-Bow tickled her. Eye Small ventured between the three trapped humans, helping the other Skylanders out happily.

Finally, the Skylanders let the humans up. "Now that we're even on surprise attacks, what were you three up to?" Enigma asked.

"We were playing a 'Dare' game," Crystal said, giggles still pouring out of her.

"You were daring each other to do things?" Flameslinger asked in confusion.

"Yes, but with one big rule," Rachel said. "The dares had to be funny. Personal items and weapons were not to be part of dare, absolutely no dares that might cause someone to get hurt, and most importantly, no mean dares."

"Mean dares?" Eye Small asked.

"No dares about playing mean tricks," the Tech Portal Master explained. "Like making someone stand on one foot for hours. And definitely no scaring someone if they were working on something very important. Like if Hugo was writing a report, we wouldn't surprise him because he'd be working on something for Master Eon."

"So, Jamie tickling me earlier was a dare?" Grim Creeper asked.

Rachel nodded. "Along with me trying to sneak up on Ro-Bow, but he caught me," she said. "That's another rule of the game. If we lost the dare, then we have to do another dare."

Chef Pepperjack then looked at Crystal. "Were you the one moving around the vegetables in the kitchen on me?" He asked.

The little girl looked sheepish, but nodded. "Sorry, I was trying to play a harmless prank," she admitted.

"That was actually my idea," Rachel admitted sheepishly.

"We were wondering why you three were acting different," Ro-Bow said with a chuckle.

Jamie shrugged. "We almost never get a chance to have a fun day without you-know-who ruining it," he said.

Crystal suddenly gave a jump in the air, startling her sister and cousin. "Rach, where is that homemade slime I made the other day?" She asked.

"I believe it's in your room, hon. Why?" The older girl asked.

The little girl quickly ran out. "I've got a great idea!" She called over her shoulder.

Jamie and Rachel looked at each other. "I think she's got a prank in mind involving Kaos," he said. "But why does she want to use the slime she made?"

"She made a rather large bucket of it the other day," Enigma said. "But she added something odd to it. A lemon aroma of sorts."

The cousins began to piece together what the little girl had in mind and they smiled. "I think we'll find out in three…two…one," Rachel said.

A loud, familiar scream echoed through the air. "Stop that!" Kaos screamed.

"Get your stinky head out of here, Kaos!" Crystal giggled out as she kept pelting him with lemon-scented slime. Spitfire had a bucket of cookies-and-cream scented slime and was also throwing it at the evil Portal Master, who screamed as the sweet and sour aromas hit his nostrils and he was trying to wipe the slime off him, but it only got more smeared on his clothes before he was forced to retreat, but Spitfire and Crystal used a nearby portal to teleport to Kaos' lair and they spread their homemade slime everywhere before teleporting away, knowing it would take a bit for Kaos to get rid of all the slime.

The others were waiting at the Academy steps when the two came back. "Sounds like Kaos got slimed big time," Jamie said with a snicker.

"We got his stinky lair too!" The seven-year-old Life Portal Master exclaimed with a giggle.

"The ultimate dare," Rachel said.

"Which means Crystal and Spitfire won the game," said the Magic/Water Portal Master.

"We did?" Spitfire said in surprise. "I didn't realize it was a game."

"It's a dare game we were playing," the Tech Portal Master explained. "We all chose the ultimate dare and the person with the least amount of lost dares gets to pull of the ultimate dare, which this time was to prank Kaos."

"What is it usually?" Grim Creeper asked.

Rachel shrugged. "Anything we chose really," she said. "Sometimes the dare is for the winner to tickle the other teammates, or something else funny."

"Crystal has the least amount of lost dares," Jamie said. "When I snuck up to surprise Enigma, I used her and Rachel as a distraction, which I wasn't supposed to do."

"I directed Crystal and myself into Enigma's line of sight on purpose too," his older cousin admitted. "So, Crystal got to pull the ultimate dare."

"And with all that slime, we won't hear from Kaos for a week!" Crystal said with a giggle.

Everyone looked at each other. "Let's hope so," Flameslinger said.

"But for now, why don't we go eat?" Master Eon suggested, coming into the room. "I'm sure all the horsing around I heard made you all hungry."

Right on cue, Grim Creeper's stomach, along with Rachel's, Jamie's, Crystal's, Eye Small's, and Eye Brawl's stomachs, rumbled loudly and all six had matching expressions of sheepishness that made the others laugh in amusement before they all went into the dining room to enjoy the salad buffet made by Chef Pepperjack.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
